candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 562
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = 561 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 563 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 562 is the second level of Biscuit Bungalow and the 244th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 36 double jelly squares and score at least 100,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level is similar to Level 549. Most of the icings have lost one layer. *Because of the awkward positioning of the bombs, this level is considered one of the hardest in the episode. Even without the consideration of the bombs, clearing all of the jelly in time is another chore. *The many layers of icing are stuck on the bottom so it makes this level too much on the cascading. *The leftmost column will spawn Candy Bombs and then mystery candies. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points. Hence, an additional 28,000 points is required for one star. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Candy Bombs *Incoming bombs are a big problem in this level. They will come at you non-stop from the portal on the conveyor belt. These are 9-move bombs. Don’t forget that their counter will tick down every move, including their shifts on the belt. If you let the bombs explode, it’s game over! *Remember, to clear out a bomb you will need to make a match with the same colour as the bomb. You can also clear out a bomb by matching three bombs of the same colour, although this can get tricky. But because of the break in the board you are not going to be able to clear out bombs immediately. Therefore you will likely only be able to clear a bomb when it turns the corner on the belt and reaches 5 or 4 moves. *When a candy bomb reaches an attackable area, special candies will also do the job in swiftly disposing of them. Part 2: The Multilayered Icing *In this level, you will also need to destroy the bottom section of multilayered icing. Under the icings are the jellies you will need to destroy in order to pass the level. *To attack icing, you will need to make an adjacent match alongside the blocker. Of course, this becomes more difficult due to the conveyor belt. Therefore you will need to work with the conveyor belt. This means planning your moves ahead so that they stay in sync with the candies on the conveyor belt. *Much like the cascade effect, the conveyor belt can make matches for you without you ever having to make a match yourself. Once you break through an area of icing, it should become that much easier for you to work because you will have room to play though. Keep in mind these are double jellies, so you will need to hit them seven (7) times as well as clear the jelly underneath. Part 3: The Special Candies *Special candy combinations are the best way to clear out the large amount of jellies and icings on the bottom half of board. Try and make combinations of striped candy plus a wrapped candy, as they will wipe out multiple rows and columns. Combining a striped candy with a colour bomb will also clear out a considerable amount of jellies and icings. *If cascades last long enough, the Mystery Candies from the leftmost row may give more special candies, including Coconut Wheel. Trivia *This level, after the nerf, breaks the trend of no more than 40 moves in every single level in Jelly Wagon and Biscuit Bungalow. *This level spawns Sugar Drops, when that feature is active. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Biscuit Bungalow levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Redesigned levels Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Sugar Drop levels